random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon The Movie: Mystery in the Sky (in Pokélicious 4D)
(Pokémon: The Movie, Pokémon: Mystery in the Sky, or Pokémon: The Movie (in Pokélicious 4D) is the next Pokémon movie. This movie saw the return of the 4Kids voice actors and it is the first time that the 4Kids voice actors and TPCI voice actors worked together. This movie also serves as the pilot for an upcoming Pokémon series currently named: Pokémon Sunshine Plot When Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu returned home, Ash suddenly sees a tornado. Ash and Pikachu are then sent skyward into the clouds by the tornado, only to see that they land on special clouds that can let them glide across the sky. After a few moments in the clouds, they find a series of floating islands. They glide towards it to find a legendary Pokémon titled as The Ancient Pokémon of the Sky or more commonly as the Mystery in the Sky. Unknowingly, they accidently cause a very random, albeit unfortunate, chain of events that sends Ash and all of his current and past companions for the biggest adventure of their lives. Continuity * All of Ash's past companions, including Iris and Cilan, return. (Original Series, Advanced Series, Diamond and Pearl Series, and Black & White Series) * Ash receives a new set of clothes again. (Original Series, Advanced Series, Diamond and Pearl Series, and Black & White Series) * Ash and friends see a castle similar to the "Earth's Sword". (Pokémon Black: Victini and Reshiram, Pokémon White: Victini and Zekrom) * Team Rocket blasts off again after not blasting off for a whole series. (Original Series, Advanced Series, and Diamond and Pearl Series) Allusions * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (in Fabulous 2D): The title of this film parodies the name of the mentioned film. Also, part of the chain of events included traveling through different dimensions and the Talking Zebra makes a slight cameo appearance. * The Legend of Zelda: All of the incarnations of Link appears in a Hyrule-esque dimension. * Mrs. Fields: Various cookie shops similar to Mrs. Fields are seen all throughout the film. * A Series of Unfortunate Events: Some of the unfortunate events that are caused are similar to some of the events in the book series. Cast and Characters * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum, May, and Delia Ketchum * Rachael Lillis as Misty and Jessie * Eric Stuart as Brock and James * Ed Paul as Tracey Sketchit and Giovanni * Amy Birnbaum as Max * Emily Bauer as Dawn * Eileen Stevens as Iris * Jason Griffith as Cilan * Stuart Zagnit as Professor Samuel Oak * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Nurse Joy * Emily Bauer as Officer Jenny * Marc Thompson as Don George * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Nathan Price as Meowth * Dave Wittenberg as TBA * Quinton Flynn as TBA Characters with no casting * Unnamed Legendary Sky Pokémon * Unnamed Legendary Sea Pokémon Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Movies